dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Magus
Magus (メイガス) is the 3rd Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Propagation". .hack//Mutation Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Infinite *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Data Drain': Magus casts its bracelet out from the tip of its head and data drains you. This cuts your health in half and casts all status effects. *'Earthquake': Magus slams its body on the ground to cause a large earthquake that'll hit anything within range. *'Death and Rebirth: Magus releases its leaves as it moves around. Each leaf has a timer and if they all hit zero, the entire scene will explode and Magus would return down from the sky with a new set of leaves. Depending on how many leaves are left decides the damage that is done to all of your party members and you. If all the leaves are still on the stage, it becomes a instant kill to everyone. This attack is unavoidable. *'Light of Purity': Magus flies up and fires a brilliant light show onto you and your party members. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 4500 *SP: Infinite *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Earthquake': Magus slams its body on the ground to cause a large earthquake that'll hit anything within range. *'RaJuk Zot': A level 2 wood elemental ground summon that does monsterous damage to anything within range. *'Ol Repth': Recovers 400 HP. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. *'Suvi Lei': Makes a single target paralyzed. Data Drained Item *Virus Core T History .hack//Games Various encounters with Vagrant AI eventually lead Kite and BlackRose to the dungeon of Λ Pulsating Worst Core, where the mysterious Net Slum is said to exist. After a long trek through the dungeon the pair succeed in reaching the slum, where they are greeted by a strange host of Vagrant AIs. Helba soon appears to speak with them, but is interrupted by the arrival of Balmung and Lios. Lios tries to delete Kite, but is stopped when the system suddenly begins malfunctioning. He accuses Helba of interfering, but Helba calmly replies that she's not the one responsible; it's "Her" doing. A fierce wind blows through the Net Slum, destroying buildings and forcing Balmung, Lios, and Helba to flee. Magus then appears and begins to fight against Kite and BlackRose. An intense battle begins, but in the end Magus is defeated. However its destruction causes a great strain on The World, and spreads corrupted data throughout the entire game network, partially destroying every Field and Root Town in the game. .hack//Another Birth Magus's apperance in Another Birth is the same as in the Games. The party that fights Magus is Kite, [BlackRose, and Mistral. The entire party is severely damaged by Magus's explosive leaves at first, but they adapt to the battle when Kite tells BlackRose to destroy the leaves while he attacks the body, and it is soon defeated. .hack//XXXX In XXXX, Kite runs into Elk while wandering around in a field. Elk uses the opportunity to beg him for his Bracelet, stating that if he has the bracelet, Mia will like him again. Before Kite can respond, Magus suddenly appears. Ignoring Kite's warning, Elk rushes heedlessly at the Phase, desperate for a chance at glory. When he realizes all his attacks are useless Elk begins to panic, Magus prepares to Data Drain him but Balmung leaps in at the last moment and saves him from harm. Together Kite, Elk, and Balmung begin to fight the Phase; Magus easily knocks Balmung and Elk away, and focuses on Kite. Suddenly Cubia appears, fighting alongside Kite, and they manage to defeat Magus. End of The World In End of The World, Magus is mentioned as the first Phase retrieved by the Salvage Project created by Jyotaro Amagi and Jun Bansyoya. Following the disastrous test of the Epitaph User program, Magus was the only Phase that was able to be captured and sealed by CC Corp before it could escape into the system. .hack//G.U. Games Magus is the Avatar controlled by Kuhn, who always refers to it as "My Magus". Magus is the first Avatar encountered by Haseo after Kuhn uses it to save Haseo and Atoli from an AIDA named Anna. Haseo soon learns how to control his own Avatar, but when he begins using it recklessly in the Arena, Kuhn realizes he has to teach Haseo a lesson. He uses Magus to fight against Haseo's Skeith in an arena match. As Kuhn suspected Haseo loses control of Skeith who rips Magus into pieces. Luckily Kuhn had prepared for this and used his special "Propagation" ability ahead of time, which gives him the power to duplicate data such as his Avatar. Though the Magus that Skeith had destroyed had only been a clone, Haseo learned how dangerous Avatars could really be, learning the lesson Kuhn had wanted to teach him. thumb|Magus in GU+. .hack//GU+ After Haseo is attacked by an AIDA-controlled Bordeaux, Kuhn appears and summons Avatar Magus to cleanse the AIDA from her PC. He tells Haseo that he controls Magus because he is an Epitaph User. Haseo realizes that he has a similar Epitaph inside of his character and swears to unlock it. Trivia *According to the Liminality Easter Eggs, Magus is a program designed to collect data on the human need to procreate and preserve the species. *Magus is infamous for holding the only attack in the game that's a 1 hit KO to all party members no matter what level they are at. *According to Another Birth the party that defeated Magus was Kite, BlackRose, and Mistral. *According to .hack//XXXX, the party that defeated Magus was Kite, Elk, Balmung, and Cubia, although this is non-canon. category: Phases